UN ANGEL DE LUZ Y ESPERANZA
by Guilty of Loving You
Summary: es navidad y T.K esta solo , pero se encuentra a Kari llorndo en una banca del parque ,¿que pasa despues? lean por favor y dejen reviews , perdon , no soy muy bueno para los resumenes


Gracias por sus reviews , de veras gracias , perdón si los estoy haciendo esperar por la luna de miel , pero no encuentro motivación , el lemon debe ser amor puro y no encuentro inspiración (estoy bloqueado T_T por los exámenes , para mi desgracias son mensuales , 2 para sacar un bimestre y es tedioso) pero les prometo que la luna de miel no pasa de este mes (prometo y prometo y siempre salgo con la historia después del tiempo prometido) , espero que les guste esta entrega …

UN ÁNGEL DE LUZ Y ESPERANZA

Recuerdo que esa noche fue muy fría , era un 24 de diciembre , y yo estaba en un parque, lo que paso fue que ya tenia un ángel para pasar la navidad ,pero tenia novio , maldigo ese día , mi mama me dijo una vez `` tranquilo , se paciente , ten esperanza`` , si esperanza , me caracterizo por tener esperanza , esa noche como les seguía contando era una noche hermosa , pero muy fría , mi hermano me invito a una fiesta , pero no quise , se supone que la navidad es para pasarla con aquellas personas que significan algo para ti , mi mama salio con mi papa , eso me da alegría , yo sabia que regresarían, claro después de 12 años , pero regresaron , los deje solos , para que la magia de amor renaciera … ahh amor , esa mágica palabra que significa tanto , es palabra que expresa el máximo sentimiento que un ser humano puede dar , recuerdo que sora es la del amor , Matt de la amistad , Tai del valor , Jou de la sinceridad , Izzy del conocimiento , Mimi de la pureza , y … ¿Kari? el ángel de la luz , mi ángel , ¿Por qué esta sentada es esa banca llorando? , me acerque a ella , me sorprendió mucho verla aquí , después de todo tenia que estar con su familia , y tenia novio… ¡maldito Davis!

-Kari ¿Qué pasa?- le dije sutilmente

-nada T.K – me trato de decir entre sollozos

-vamos dile a tu mejor amigo lo que te paso- le dije abrazándola , ella solo se echo a llorar a mis brazos

-Davis- trato de decirme entre lagrimas

-Kari no llores , no me gusta verte llorar , es como si me apretaran el corazón-

-T.K , ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte en el amor?-

-no Kari , tu eres una chica muy hermosa , no es que tengas mala suerte , solo te equivocaste de novio-

-¿crees que encuentre a mi verdadero amor?- pregunto con inocencia

-claro , lo encontraras , y te apuesto que esa persona será la mas afortunada del mundo- dije con la voz entre cortada , estaba apunto de llorar

-T.K , ¿también estas llorando?-

-no , no , solo es una basura que se metió en mi ojo-

-no T.K con migo no tienes porque mentir , ¿Por qué lloras?-

-pues por que tengo un ángel con quien estar pero ese ángel nunca me vera mas que como un amigo-

-que tonta , esa chica en una estupida-

-Kari , no te conocía esas palabritas – trate de decirle en forma graciosa , para animarla un poco

-hahahahaha , perdón , pero es la verdad , no es posible que una persona sea tan ciega-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque un amor como el tuyo es una joya , si yo fuera la afortunada lo tomaría , no importaría que apenas hubiera roto con Davis-

-¿en serio?- le pregunte sorprendido

-si , esa chica es una tonta , debería estar agradecida con Dios por ser bendecida con un amor como el tuyo-

-WOW Kari ¿de verdad crees eso?-

-si T.K – dijo un poco mas animada

-hay Kari , que bueno que ya estas un poco mejor , bueno , ven te llevo con tu familia , después de todo es navidad , tienes que estar con ellos-

-si T.K , gracias- y comenzamos a caminar , estábamos como a medio parque cunado Kari me dijo

-T.K , si se puede saber ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?- dijo algo sonrojada jugueteándose las manos

-ahh , pues es una chica de la escuela , muy hermosa , cabello castaño corto , ojos de rubí , muy alegre , traviesa , en pocas palabras un ángel-

-que bonito la describes , quisiera que alguien como tu me dijera algo así- inmediatamente después de su oración no pude evitar mostrar un sonrojo , así como ella no pudo evitar que notara uno en ella

-¿y porque como yo?- le pregunte tartamudeando

-pues , pues porque eres una persona muy , muy romántica-

-gracias- me limite a decir

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿de que hablas?- me pregunto alzando una ceja , adoro que haga eso

-con Davis-

-no me cambies el tema T.K , no me boy a quedar con la duda , dime ¿Quién es?-

-saca conclusiones , es un ángel enviado a la tierra solo para dar luz a este mundo-

-que bonito , cada palabra que sale de tus labios es mas bonita que la anterior , pero no se-

-vamos relaciona-

-mmm… esta difícil , es del salón … , creo que Sakura-

-¿Kinomoto? , ¿Cómo crees? , ella tiene novio , y no es tan bella como mi ángel-

-vamos dime , solo dime su nombre-

-mmm… no lo se , bueno , pero si te lo digo tendrás que matarme después-

-hahahaha… que gracioso-

-hahaha… , bueno pero te dejo en tu casa y luego te digo ¿si?-

-bueno- y dejamos ese tema , pasamos el parque , cruzamos la calle llegamos a su casa

-bueno cumplí con mi misión , adiós Kari y ``feliz navidad``- dije pensando que ya se había olvidado del tema

-ahh , no T.K no soy tota y ni olvidadiza , prometiste decirme quien era esa chica-

-en la torre , bueno una promesa es una promesa y soy hombre de palabra- le dije , me incline un poco para tratar de besarla , un poco mas y mas , pero cunado me faltaba unos centímetros se abrió la puerta

-¿Kari y T.K?- pregunto la señora Kamiya

-ah señora , lo que pasa es que traje a Kari hasta su casa-

-si gracias eres muy bueno T.K- me dijo amablemente la señora Kamiya

-Kari escuche lo de Davis , lo siento hija , Tai casi lo golpea-

-si mama , me afecto mucho , pero Dios me mando a T.K para que me ayudara-

-hahaha , no digas eso Kari solo pasaba por ahí fue pura coincidencia-

-talvez , talvez no-

-bueno Kari , señora Kamiya me retiro-

-no T.K , quédate- dijo Kari

-si , ven vamos a cenar estamos por comenzar- dijo su mama

-no ¿Cómo creen? Seria totalmente raro-

-¿tienes alguien con quien estar?- pregunto Kari

-pues no , Matt me invito a una fiesta , pero no tengo gana de ir , mi mama y mi papa están por reconciliarse , espero que regresen , así que para que el amor vuelva los deje solos-

-vez , no tienes que hacer , o que ¿te vas a acostar temprano sin cenar con la esperanza de que Santa venga y te deje tu regalo debajo de tu árbol , en vez de que te quedes con nosotros a cenar y pasarla bien?- me dijo sarcástica Kari

-pues me gustaría mucho , pero no se si tus papas estén de acuerdo-

-¿Cómo no vamos a estar de acuerdo? , si tu eres como otro hijo para nosotros , eres la segunda persona que protege a Kari- , al escuchar esto sentí como un escalofrío bajaba por mi espalda y pensé que si decidía decirle a Kari sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella su familia podría odiarme , ellos me ven como otro hijo , pero recapacite , nada ni nadie podrá hacer que me calle

-si gracias , yo no lo sabia , me siento muy alagado por saber que me ven como oro hijo , pero ¿no será mucha carga que me quede a cenar?-

-no , al contrario , nos falta uno , Tai se fue con Matt- dijo su mama

-muy bien , se los agradezco-

-no hay problema , pasen- la señora se metió a la casa seguida de Kari y al ultimo yo , me invitaron a sentarme en el lugar de Tai , con gusto accedí , el padre de Kari comenzó a hacerme una serie de preguntas , 3 de ella muy incomodas , pero tenia que contestar…

-T.K , eres muy buen chico , me agradas , pero me veo obligado a preguntar , ¿eres virgen?- pregunta incomoda

-¡papa! , ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo enojada Kari

-si señor , planeo ser virgen hasta que me case , o hasta que mi ángel me corresponda-

-mmm… que bien , muy pocos jóvenes planean ser vírgenes hasta que se casen , y ¿tienes novio?- pregunta rara

-¡cariño!- dijo la mama

-no señor , no soy homosexual-

-que bien , ¿te gustaría que Kari fuera tu novia?-

-¡papa! , ¡guarda silencio!- dijo Kari

-¿Cómo podré agradecer esta invitación?- dije para cambiar de tema

-¿Qué tal si das las gracias?- dijo la mama de Kari

-si , pero no se como- dije nervioso

-¿de que religión eres T.K?- pregunto el papa

-soy cristiano , ¿Por qué señor?-

-por que da las gracias a Dios como lo hacen en tu religión- , huy soy muy nervioso a la hora de hablar en publico , y a parte no se dar gracias

-bueno , ``gracias dios todo poderoso por darnos la oportunidad de estar juntos para festejar la época mas bonita del año , también por la comida que la señora Kamiya nos preparo con tanto fervor y amor , al señor Kamiya por invitarme a cenar con ellos , y a Kari por ser una gran persona, bendice estos alimentos y cuida a Tai y a mi hermano , amen``-

-que bonito T.K- dijo la mama de Kari y comenzamos a cenar , yo con un poco de pena , pero comía , mientras veía a un ángel sentado enfrente de mi , movía su boca tal dulcemente , todo en ella me gustada , paso el tiempo entre risas , burlas , gritos y muchas cosas mas hasta que llego el momento del intercambio de regalos , pero yo no tenia que darles , solo las gracias , podía salir a comprar algo , pero algo me dijo ``quédate`` decidí escuchar esa voz y me quede , me senté en el sillón a esperar que terminaran hasta que…

-ten T.K- me dijo Kari dándome un regalo , mal envuelto , pero era para mi , al principio pensé que era para Davis , pero no era para mi

-¿para mi?-

-si-

-WOW , gracias , eres muy buena , pero ¿Cómo?-

-pues , ábrelo pero no asta que yo este afuera del apartamento-

-si- y salio corriendo y yo lo abrí , era una carta que decía ``¿recuerdas cuando corríamos en el parque hasta que anochecía jugando atrapadas? , como deseo que se repita , pero la cruda realidad

Es que es muy tarde para jugar , puesto que son las 11pm hahaha , bueno necesito que por lo que mas quieras salgas a buscarme , por que LAS TRAES`` yo Salí a buscarla , pero no la encontré , con desesperación la buscaba , pero nada , no la encontraba , hasta que la vi en el 2do piso escondida atrás de una maceta

-te encontré , las traes-

-hahahahahaha , hay T.K que bueno tiempos-

-si Kari-

-bueno dime ¿Quién es esa persona?-

-¿ es cierto que los Ángeles no bajan a la tierra desde que Dios bajo a lavar todo pecado?

-si , eso es cierto-

-pues es mentira , un ángel bajo hace 16 años a la tierra a brindar amor y luz , a llenarme de esperanza-

-¿Quién es?- dijo intrigada

-ese ángel tan hermoso eres tu…-

Hey ¿les gusto? , ami si , fue un momento de inspiración , bueno , como les dije la luna de miel no pasa de este mes espérenla

BY: Takeru


End file.
